<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel Unlike Any Other by Voltagevixen365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612778">An Angel Unlike Any Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365'>Voltagevixen365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Obey Me! - Freeform, fabulous follower apprecitiation month, obey me - Freeform, obey me fanfic, obey me fluff, obey me simeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've dedicated the entire month of February on my blog to host a Fabulous Follower Appreciation Month to share my gratitude for following me! This letter is from Simeon, and you can find the full version on my tumblr blog @voltage-vixen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel Unlike Any Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To an angel unlike any other,</p><p>I could search high and low, combing through the different realms of the world, only to still fall short on finding the words suitable enough to define how precious you are to me. Never could I have imagined allowing myself to fathom falling for a transfer student, let alone one as mysterious as a human.</p><p>When I’m with you, my sense of self-righteousness fades and is     replaced with a greed that leaves me yearning for your affections. Even when you walk the halls of the school, I hold myself back from rushing to take you in my arms and whisk you away to a place where your sweetness can be mine and mine alone. You must be a temptress of sorts, because how you manage to make me have such unholy thoughts while maintaining your purity is a power I find  mystifying.</p><p>Blessed have I been to have been charmed by your beauty and wit. Promise me, that you’ll continue to  indulge my curiosities, yes?</p><p>Ever yours,<br/>Simeon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>